The Quiet Storm
by AngelVanguard
Summary: What if Nathan's care hit Lucas' that day on the track? What if Lucas ended up in a worse state then Nathan? Based on 2x19 I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning
1. Recalling Events

**(An: This goes out to Nemo123489 they requested this story)**

Nathan loses control of his car before the race ends. Lucas is not far behind Nathan, and Lucas' notices Nathan's car straying close to the wall. Lucas thought _'What is Nate thinking getting that close.'_

Cooper also notices this and gets on the radio and states, "Nate you're too close to the wall pull back."

Then Nathan's car hits the wall and it swings the car backwards. Lucas' car gets caught in the cross fire; his care starts spinning and then collides with Nathan again. This time with the force of impact it causes Lucas car to flip over tumbling down the track.

**(Nathan's POV)**

Nathan sees out of the faint of his eye Cooper running towards him. Nathan could hear him talking, but could not make out what he was saying. Nathan then heard in the distant ambulances and emergency rescue teams. Nathan then closed his eyes shut.

He kept randomly opening them taking in different glances of the chaos around him. He took one more look as they were loading him on a stretcher seeing his Uncle Cooper before shutting his eyes again, and this time they stayed shut.

That is until a week later when Nathan's eyes fluttered open he took a look around the room. Nathan spotted his mom and Cooper looking out the window. Nathan spoke in a low raspy voice, "Hey."

Deb turned around she gasped, "Nathan." She rushed over to him "Baby, I am so happy you are awake." Cooper smiled down at Nathan and then went to grab a doctor.

The doctor came in and examined Nathan he stated, "Well Nathan it looks like your vitals are looking rather strong."

Nathan took a drink of some water and asked, "How long have I been out?"

The doctor answered, "About a week I tell you a lot of the people sure care about you. You have had so many visitors some repeatedly we kicked out a few times in one day."

Nathan then had a flash of the crash and he remembered seeing Lucas losing lots of blood. Nathan glanced at the three and then questioned, "Where is Lucas?"

The doctor looked at Deb and Cooper and stated, "He is close by."

Nathan knew something was wrong and he demanded, "I want to see him." The doctor gave him that look. Deb went to say something, but was cut off "I want to see my brother, please."

The doctor replied, "On two conditions one you stay in a wheelchair the entire time. Two no more than 15 minutes got it?"

Nathan nodded in agreement and so, they brought him a wheelchair. Deb wheeled him to Lucas' rook Nathan looked in and saw an unconsciousness Lucas. He was hooked up on IV's and had a breathing tube hooked up to him. Nathan felt his world crashing as he watched his brother fighting for his life.

**(An: Okay just wanted to give you a teaser I have lots in store for this story I hope you enjoy.)**


	2. I Can't Lose You

Elsewhere was someone who was praying for a miracle for both the Scott boys in her life. She sat in silence with tears running down her face. Haley pleaded with the Lord for her best friend's and husband's life. Haley then felt her phone vibrating in her purse. She pulled it out to find a new text. It read, _there were some changing developments with Nathan you should probably come up._

Haley rushed out of the hospital chapel, and into Nathan's room. When Haley entered the room she found it completely emptied. Haley walked over to his bed and laid upon it tears began streaming down her face once more. Haley right then feared the worse and thought he was gone.

Meanwhile back in Lucas' room Nathan murmured, "I can't believe he has been out as long as me…I could've sworn I could hear him telling his little brother to come back." Nathan sighed, "Than again I could have sworn I heard Haley as well, but we all know that is impossible."

Deb glanced at Cooper and then spoke, "We should get you back to the room you don't want to tire yourself out."

When they reached his room Nathan was in shock to see his wife lying on his bed. Tears began swelling up in his eyes; all Nate could manage to get out was "Hales."

Haley jumped up off the bed in shock of hearing that gentle voice. Haley looked and saw Nathan she stumbled slightly back and turned a ghostly white. Nathan wheeled himself over to her and asked with concern, "Hales are you alright?"

Haley began sobbing, "I…thought…you…were…dead."

Nathan took her face into his hands and gave her a soft smile, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Nathan lay back in his hospital bed while Haley sat upon the bed beside him. Haley smiled down at him and spoke, "I am so happy to see you awake."

Nathan responded, "I am so happy to see you." Nathan paused, "Who called you?"

Haley answered, "Your mom."

Nathan questioned, "What about the tour?"

Haley replied, "What about it? You're my life Nathan if something happened to you, and I didn't come because of some stupid show. I never would have forgiven myself. I love you Nathan."

Nathan asked, "If I was your life why did you leave in the first place? Especially with Chris Keller?"

Haley sighed, "It had nothing to do with Chris...it was about me I wanted to do it so bad. I can't express why I wanted it so bad, but I know I was selfish and ('m sorry."

Nathan puzzled, "Are you really?"

Haley looked at her husband with tears glistening in her eyes. Had it really came to that point where he had to question that? Haley spoke, "Of course Nate...! Wanted to ask you to come with, but basketball was your life."

Nathan said, "You were my life."

Haley asked, "Fine so you're telling me if you wouldn't have gotten that shot at High Flyers you wouldn't have taken it."

Nathan stated, "I did get it, but I gave it up for you."

Haley was shocked and exclaimed, "Nathan you can't do that you have to take it I won't let you give that up for me."

Nathan questioned, "Why because you feel guilty you left me for the tour?"

Haley remarked, "No because I don't want you to look back and go there was my chance and I didn't go for her. I don't want you to resent me for it."

Nathan responded, "I wouldn't resent you. You are my wife."

Haley stated, ''Yeah you say that now and then what at graduation when colleges are looking at you. You could be like I could've had the big name universities if I went to High Flyers."

Nathan remained quiet and wasn't sure what to say because that does sound like something he would say. Nathan spoke, "I don't know what to say."

Haley puzzled, "HOW about Always and Forever?"

Nathan's expression softens at her and said, "I 'love you Hales." Haley thought at first he wasn't going to say it and this was it. "Always and Forever." Haley smiled and leaned into him capturing his lips with hers.

Just then they heard a fake cough. Haley and Nathan separated seeing Uncle Cooper. Uncle Cooper stated, "Gee Haley he just was in an accident do you really think it's safe to be getting heart rate up." Nathan and Haley laughed.


	3. Hear Me

Brooke walked into Lucas' hospital room and sat on the edge of his bed. Brooke stared down at him and spoke, "You gotta stop with these ending up in the hospital acts. You're costing me a lot of money for room decorations."

Peyton stood behind Brooke and said, "Yet, he is worth every penny."

Brooke nodded and responded, "Yeah he is I just am trying to keep it light."

Peyton stated, "Something Lucas would do." Brooke nodded "He'll pull through."

Brooke asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Peyton questioned, "How can you not?"

Brooke answered, "I don't know I just have a bad feeling about it."

Peyton replied, "He's a Scott, he's a fighter, that's how I know he will pull through alright."

Meanwhile Karen walked into Nathan's room where he found Nathan in bed and Haley on the

edge with him. Karen said, "Good to see you conscious."

Nathan looked up and saw Mrs. Roe he spoke, "Yeah thought it was about time to wake up."

Karen responded, "It was." Karen gave him a warm smile.

Nathan stated, "I'm going to knock some sense into Lucas and he is gonna wake up after he gets a talking from his little brother."

Karen smiled at Nathan and then headed back to Lucas' room. She spotted Brooke and Peyton and she spoke, "Nathan is awake girls."

Peyton asked, "When did he wake up?"

Karen answered, "This morning, now run along I am sure he will want to see you two."

Brooke and Peyton headed into Nathan's room Brooke lightly knocked when they made it to his

room. Nathan looked up and spoke, "Hey."

Peyton said, "Hey Scott took you long enough to wake your ass up."

"Nathan remarked, "'Well you know I am all about making an appearance."

Brooke replied, ''That you are." Haley smiled at that comment. "You know you had your wife pretty

worried there for a second."

Nathan responded, "Well." Nathan glanced at Haley "Maybe it was a wakening that we both

needed." Nathan paused "I just wish Lucas wasn't hurt." Brooke glanced at way and Nathan

noticed that. "He's a fighter Brooke he always has been, you don't have nothing to worry about."

Brooke questioned, "How can you be so sure?"

Nathan answered, "Well he is my little brother."

Haley spoke, "Excuse me for a second." Haley walked out before anyone had time to reply.

Nathan watched as Haley abruptly left and Peyton asked, "How is Haley holding up?"

Nathan replied, "Honestly I don't know she is just not all there."

Brooke responded, "She almost lost her husband I think that is a pretty big wake up call."

Peyton stated, "Especially when she feels like she already lost him."

Nathan remarked, "Yeah, but she hasn't."

Brooke questioned, "Have you told her that?"

Nathan didn't answer and Peyton stated, "Plus she still had Lucas on her mind too." Brooke and Nathan remained quiet.

Meanwhile Haley walked down to Lucas' room and Karen was in there. Karen said, "Hi Haley."

Haley spoke, "Hi Karen."

Karen asked, "How are you holding up?" Haley answered, "I'm surviving and yourself?"

Karen nodded, "About the same." Haley sat down on the bed next to Luke and just stared at him.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Haley nodded as Karen left them alone.

Haley spoke, "Hey best friend...Nathan woke up..." Haley paused "Okay Luke now it's your turn to wake up...your mom and Brooke needs you...I need you." Haley began swelling up with tears. "Who is gonna go to creepy cemeteries with me or to the burning boat?" Haley just watched an oblivious Lucas lie there with the only indication of life coming from his breathing tubes and heart rate that was hooked up to more machines.


	4. Don't Give Up

Brooke was down in the cafeteria picking at her food. When Haley joined her and spoke, "Hey."

Brooke said, "Hi."

Haley asked, "How are you holding up?" Brooke went to open her mouth, "And I want the truth."

Brooke sighed, 'Well in that case… I don't know how I am doing; I just want him to wake up you

know," Haley nodded, "Something has to be wrong right? I mean otherwise he would have waked up."

Haley spoke softly, 'Honestly I don't know..." Haley glanced over at Brooke and noticed a tear slipping down her cheek; "Hey you're supposed to be the strong one."

Brooke looked at Haley and there were more tears forming in her eyes. Brooke replied, "I know...I just..there is so many unsaid things between us."

Haley stated, "And you're gonna get the chance to say those to him."

Brooke questioned, "What if he..."

Haley exclaimed, "I don't want to hear you talking like that. Don't you remember when we all first

got to the hospital and found out about Lucas & Nathan?"

Brooke glanced at Haley and thought back to that day...

_Haley rushed into the lobby _of _the hospital and spotted Brooke and Peyton. Brooke said, "Haley,_

_what are you doing here?"_

_Haley answered, "Deb called _me _this morning and I hopped on the first flight I could get. How is Nathan?"_

_Peyton answered, "We don't __know __anything we just got here about _15 _minutes ago…"_

_Deb came into the lobby room and Haley rushed to her and asked, "How's Nathan?"_

_Deb answered, "Nathan is stabled,"_ _Haley let out some air, "Nathan is out _of _surgery. Lucas however is still in surgery. "_

_Brooke's face went white and Peyton and Haley looked at one another. Brooke asked, "Lucas is hurt too?"_

_Deb questioned, "No one told you?"_

_Peyton spoke, "No all the news said that Nathan Scott was in _a _racing accident…"_

_Cooper walked up hearing Peyton and replied, "Lucas was in the car behind Nathan when the_

_accident occurred. "_

_Brooke puzzled, "But he's gonna okay right?"_

_Cooper responded, "We know anything until he is out _of _surgery…"_

_Haley asked, "Can I see Nate?"_

_Deb said, "1 will take you up. _" _Brooke followed them up and Haley walked in seeing her husband all connected up to tubes and IV's._

_Deb excused herself as Haley sat on _a _chair besides Haley's bed and spoke, "Hey Nate, you can't die..." Haley felt her voice giving out._

_Brooke stated, "Just stop that right now Hales. He is not gonna die, so __don't __even put those thoughts into your head or his."_

_Haley spoke, "Look at him… "_

_Brooke replied, "1 _am _and I see _a _Scott aka _a _fighter. He would not give up without _a _fight, so don't __you start __giving up on him. _" _Haley glanced at her "The Haley I know would never give up especially on _a _Scott."_

Brooke smiled at Haley and said, "Guess I pretty much laid into you hard that day."

Haley responded, "Yeah you did and you're about to make me lay into you. Don't give up on Lucas he needs you."

Brooke asked, "What if I don't feel like being strong?"

Haley answered, "Then don't, but don't start bringing in all this negativity. Go talk to Lucas" Brooke cocked her head at Haley. "I'm serious just talk to him it might make you feel better. At least it did with me for Nathan."


	5. Pouring Out & I Had You

Brooke walked up to Lucas' room no one was in there, so she sat down in the chair next to his bed. Brooke looked at him and sighed; Brooke laid her hand upon his, she spoke, "Hey Luke..." Her voice started out rather shaky as she began to speak to him. "I know I have not been around much and I apologize for that...I just didn't see the point in talking to you considering your current state." A tear ran down her cheek, "But I have had a change of thoughts. Well truth is…tutor girl changed my mind." Brooke gave Lucas a smile, "She's rather good at that."

Brooke took a deep breath and looked at Lucas. Brooke continued, "Well...well we have all been waiting for you to come around. You see Nate's awake now, so if you were waiting on little brother...then you can come back now.; because I need you Lucas. I know we're just friends and all, but maybe I don't want to be just that."

More tears began to flood Brooke's face she cried, "I really need you...I just can't imagine you not in my life." Brooke lay her head down on the bed, "I love you broody."

Brooke lay there about ten minutes until she felt a hand move from underneath hers. Brooke began to look up as she heard, "I love you too pretty girl."

Brooke connected eyes with Lucas seeing them slowly fluttering open. Brooke gasped, "Lucas..." Brooke felt tears swelling up in her eyes. "I gotta get the doctor."

Brooke rushed out of the room and saw Karen and Cooper talking with the doctor. Brooke stated, "He's awake."'

The three of them looked up at her with amazement. Karen rushed into the room and gasped, "Lucas…"

Lucas smiled at his mother and spoke in a low voice, "Hi."

The doctor came in and stated, "A lot of people have been waiting for you to wake up Lucas." The doctor and a nurse did a routine check up on him. "His vital signs look good and he's stable, we will still keep him for a few days just to watch him.".

Lucas asked, "What about my knee?"

The doctor replied, "I will put you in the same rehabilitation along with your brother."

Lucas thought, 'oh my god I completely forgot about my little brother.' Lucas questioned, "How is

Nate?"

Cooper answered, "He woke up this morning, so it seems you two had things all planned out."

Meanwhile else where in the hospital Peyton received a text message from Brooke; Peyton read it, and walked into Nathan's room where Haley and Deb stood around Nathan's bed. Peyton said, "I just got a text from Brooke, Lucas is awake."

Nathan looked at Haley then at his mom, Deb said, "I will go get the wheelchair."

So Deb went and got the wheelchair and the four of them went up Lucas' room and Peyton held the door open for them and stated, "Hey Luke got some visitors for you."

Haley wheeled her husband over to Lucas' bed as Nathan then fell dead silent. Karen questioned, "I'm going get a cup of coffee anyone wants to come?" Deb & Cooper left.

Peyton remarked, "Took you long enough for both you all to wake up."

Lucas cracked a smile and replied, "I was waiting on little brother here first." Brooke sat on the edge of Lucas' bed. Nathan slightly smiled yet, said nothing. Lucas lifted an eyebrow at that. Lucas looked at Haley who also had not said anything since the moment she came into the room. "Hales…"

That was all it took for her to break as tears came pouring down her cheeks. Haley walked over to her best and he hugged her, "I thought I was gonna lose both my Scott boys."

Lucas replied, "You can't lose us."

Nathan didn't say anything still now that he was awake he still felt even more guilty. Lucas should not be impounded in this hospital...it should be just him.

Lucas gave her a smile, and then looked at Nate. Haley looked back at her husband. Why did he now just get all quiet? Brooke looked at her and made head motions. Haley puzzled, "We're gonna go get a drink. Want a soda?" Lucas nodded at them and the three left the three of them alone.

Lucas looked at Nathan and asked, "Alright Nate, what's up?"

Nathan spoke, "You shouldn't be lying in this bed...it should only be me."

Lucas sighed looking at Nathan and stated, "It was an accident Nate, a bad one, but you couldn't have stopped my car from colliding into yours."

Nathan said, "Yeah, but I still feel so bad…"

Lucas replied, "But you shouldn't, so stop feeling sorry for yourself, and start acting like my brother. I mean I can't crack jokes if you're not gonna be cracking them with me."

Nathan smiled slightly and remarked, "How perfect is it that we both woke up on the same day." Lucas smirked, "Sounds like a miracle to me."

Nathan stated, "Just to let you know big brother. I had you whooped."

Lucas replied, ''There is no way."

Nathan responded, "The last thing I saw was me in front and no one else around me."

Lucas pointed out, "Yes, but just to let you know after you passed out my car skidded ahead of yours therefore making me the winner."

Nathan remarked, ''That so does not count."

Lucas questioned, "Why?"

Nathan stated, "For obvious reasons that I was passed out."

Lucas spoke, "Does not."

Nathan said, "Does too."

Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Daytona walked into the room hearing the boys arguing. Haley whistled and got the boys attentions. Haley puzzled, "What is going on here? When we left it was like dead as the dawn and now you two are bickering like a married couple?"

Nathan remarked, "He thinks he won the race."

Brooke asked, "What race?"

Lucas replied, "The one we were in during the accident. He was winning until he passed out and my car skidded ahead therefore making me the winner."

Nathan replied, "Yeah, but that doesn't count because I was unable to man my car."

Peyton responded, "I cannot believe you two are arguing about this."

Daytona started laughed and both Scott boys shot her a look. Daytona said, "Actually if we all want to honest about it. Neither of you won the race."

Nathan asked, "How do you figured that?"

The girl questioned, "Well did either one of your cars made it passed the finish line right?" They looked at one another, shook their heads, and looked back at Daytona. "So I guess that would leave only one winner" Daytona smirked at them.

Lucas puzzled, "And who would that be?"

Daytona answered, "Me!"

Cooper slipped in during the midst of the disagreement. Cooper stated, "Yeah boys that would be the truth you got beat out by a girl." '

Nathan and Lucas both threw him looks and Haley spoke, "I still love you Nate."

Lucas asked, "Did you get my soda?"

Cooper questioned, "You really think you should be drinking that considering you just woke up?"

Lucas popped opened the can and looked at everyone. Brooke smirked, "Well if something happens to him I promise to give mouth to mouth."

Lucas arched an eyebrow at her and questioned, "Oh really?"

Cooper stated, "Brooke I am going to tell you the same thing I told Haley this morning."

Brooke looked at Cooper and asked, "What's that Uncle Cooper?"

Cooper answered, "The boy just woke up you don't need to be sending him into cardiac arrest by getting his blood pressure all worked up." Everyone laughed.


	6. This Is What's Best For Me

Lucas and Nathan were both being sent to a rehabilitation center to work out their knees. The only difference between the two was Lucas was returning home and just going for his appointments…while Nathan felt it would further him along if he stayed at the facility. Although Nathan said that the hidden truth was that he was not ready to return home…though he would never admit that.

Dan had walked over to his son and said, "I'm proud of you son this is a wise decision. It's the best one for your future. You need to get away from the distractions of Tree Hill."

Nathan rolled his eyes and stated, "I didn't make this decision for you to be proud of me and in fact I am doing this to get away from the distractions of Tree Hill, but most of them come from you."

Dan spoke, "I am sure Haley coming home…" Haley was about to join her husband when she heard her name leave the lips of Dan Scott. She hid around a corner and listened in.

Nathan exclaimed, "This isn't about my wife, Haley." Nathan was making another point about who she was to Dan. "We're staying together, so you might as well get over it. This is about not being around your pressuring. I suggest you don't even try to check up on me either because I'm not allowing visitors especially from the likes of you. Also don't even think about messing with Lucas either. Just leave the two of us alone." Dan glared at his son and surprisingly didn't say anything more. He turned on his heel and left down the hall.

Just as he did Lucas walked up and questioned, "Are you sure you don't want to come home?"

Nathan stated, "The only way I am going to get 100 better is if I am completely cutting myself off of Tree Hill. I know I will see you on appointment days, but I just don't want to see everyone else."

Lucas raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about Haley?"

Nathan questioned, "What about her? Listen man she had her chance to be selfish when she went away on tour, and I was home alone to deal with the pain."

Haley's smile had disappeared and guilt flooded her expression. Dan had turned a corner going to see Nathan once more, but spotted Haley hiding from Nathan and Lucas. He stood far enough back her that he couldn't be seen, but he could see her and the expressions that she wore. This brought much needed joy to his expression…okay Nathan I will leave you and Lucas alone, but Haley…well…Haley is fair game Dan sneered to himself.

Nathan spoke, "So now it's my turn to be selfish."

Lucas debated on saying this or not, but it had to be done. Lucas replied, "Listen if this is about revenge that's not a very healthy husband and wife relationship…especially with someone that wants to work things out."

Nathan responded, "It's not about revenge Lucas…it's about me doing what I need to get my knee back together. Once I do that I can work on stabilizing a future for my wife and me."

Haley slightly formed a smile again and decided now to join the two Scott boys. Haley smiled at them and Nathan slipped his arm around Haley's waist and kissed her on the cheek. Haley spoke, "Just so you know I respect your decision to stay here and get better."

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her and puzzled, "You do?"

Haley answered, "I respect Nathan for doing what he needs to do."

Nathan looked equally surprised as Lucas was and questioned, "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Haley puzzled, "What? This is something you have to do and I get that. I am happy that you want to get your knee working for basketball…your dreams."

A part of Nathan made him believe that maybe this was some form of psycho babble to make him feel guilty about how he reacted to her going on tour, and that part of him made him want to call her on it. Yet, for now he bit his tongue.

Lucas glanced between the two of them and spoke, "I think I will excuse myself now…see ya soon little brother."

Nathan looked at Haley and said, "Listen while I'm here I really want to stay focus on my knee, so I need to ask you not to stop by and see me, but I do want you to stop by on Friday. If you could bring something from home as well…there is this red and black box that is under the bed brings with you, but don't look in it."

Haley nodded and spoke, "Okay." Haley leaned up and gave him a kiss.

Nathan broke the kiss and asked, "You know I love you right?" Haley nodded and Nathan kissed her again "That's all I needed to know."

Haley said, "I love you too Nathan sees you on Friday."

Nathan walked down to his condo which he was renting out being here. He flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. E! News was on. The announcer came on and stated, "News in the music world Haley James Scott leaves her tour to go home to be with husband, Nathan Scott after getting into a car accident. We have Chris Keller here that has been on tour with her to answer some questions. Now Chris we thought it was just Haley James and now all of a sudden she's married and is Haley James Scott?"

Chris answered, "She has always been Haley James Scott, but I and the label wanted to make it seem like she was single. Haley never wanted a part of that deal, but we always trapped her into ways and she couldn't get out of it. It was bad on our part. The best thing about Haley is about how real of a person she is and it was stupid for us to take away a big part of her life. I just wanted to wish Nathan lots of luck and get better soon man."

Nathan turned off the TV and thought about how bad he actually felt for thinking she had something to do with the Haley James thing. Nathan laid his head down and soon drifted to sleep.


	7. Refreshing Attitude

Haley was working at the café as Lucas came in and Haley spoke, "Hey Luke."

Lucas said, "Hi Hales."

Haley asked, "You look like you were worked over good today. Did you just get back from your workout?"

Lucas answered, "Yeah it was a little harder than I thought it would be. Talk to Nate today he says you're going down there for dinner."

Haley replied, "Yep" Haley was all smiles "Going down there right after my shift ends."

Lucas looked on the counter where a rather large box sat. Lucas questioned, "Is that a present for Nate?"

Haley answered, "No it's something Nathan asked me to bring."

Lucas puzzled, "What's in it?"

Haley replied, "Um…I don't know. Nathan asked me not to look in it, but I am hoping he will show me."

Lucas smiled at her and stated, "A surprise that could be a good sign."

Haley remarked, "That is what I am hoping for."

Lucas spoke, "Well good luck tonight."

After Haley's shift she got in her car and hurried down to the rehab center. Haley knocked on Nathan's condo door and within a moment or two Nathan opened it. He welcomed her in and Haley glanced around his place and spoke, "Wow this is really nice."

Nathan replied, "Yeah I could have had room, like a hospital room, but I opted to live like the celebs live while in rehab and upgrade." Nathan laughed. "I didn't fork out the money though…Uncle Cooper did."

Haley smiled and spoke, "Sounds like a good uncle."

Nathan responded, "Honestly, I think he is feeling guilty about the car crash. Haley bit her bottom lip and Nathan decided to get rid of the silence; "hence the reason for the condo." Haley gave him a slight smile and then handed him the box she was clutching in her arms. "Thanks for bringing this." Nathan places it on the counter and turned back to Haley. Haley was slightly hoping that he would share with her what is in it.

Haley walked over to the loveseat and flopped down onto it and asked, "So what is on the menu tonight?"

Nathan walked over to the oven and took out some boxes of Chinese food where he was storing it to keep warm. He got two forks and two drinks and carried them over to her and questioned, "You like?"

Haley smiled at him and spoke, "I love." Nathan smiled wide at her and grabbed the remote and flipped the DVD on. "The Notebook" Haley smiled at him in amazement.

Nathan remarked, "I wanted something you could go back and tell Skills I said you could Notebook me as many times as you wanted because I am a great husband."

Haley was happy with his new improved attitude to be honest it was something that really surprised her…she did not expect to him to be so nice towards her especially tonight. Haley looked at him and asked, "Nate…" Nathan turned and glanced at her. "What was it like? In the coma I mean? Did you see anything or feel anything?"

Nathan looked at her for a moment or two he was not really ready to talk about this just yet…Nathan sighed and locked eyes with her and answered, "I traveled into the future."

Haley arched an eyebrow and questioned, "Really?" She didn't know if he was kidding…it sounded like he was, but his expression so sincere."

Nathan kept that expression and as he began to speak a smirk started to appear upon his face, "Yeah and I have to tell that even a hundred years from now we're still madly in love."

Haley kept the serious expression until he started speaking and she cracked a smile. Haley stated, "Alright Mr. Wise Crack."

Nathan raised his eyebrows and remarked, "But you got to admit it's funny."

Haley replied, "Yeah it was funny."

Nathan leaned over to her placing his arm around her shoulder and asked, "And cute?"

Haley shook her head and started laughing looking into his eyes and replied, "And cute."

Nathan puzzled, "How about irresistible?"

Haley smirked, "Now you're pushing it."

Nathan made a shock expression and spoke, "Hey."

Haley stated, "But you are very kissable."

Nathan questioned, "Oh Really?"

Haley nodded and said, "Yeah…" With that Haley leaned forward as Nathan leaned down and their lips met and sparks flew like from the very first time they had kissed.


	8. Showing Support

It had been a couple months since the accident and Nathan was going to be able to come home today. Yet, Haley was unsure if Nathan was going to really come home or go back to the Scott house. They had been doing well or so she thought they had been. They have been seeing one another regularly except for this last week he had been kind of distant around and she was not sure why.

Nathan had asked Haley if it was alright if Lucas picked him up, but she really couldn't deny him the right in saying no. All Haley's thoughts were pushed away after hearing a voice that curled her stomach into knots. "Well, Miss James I can't believe you're working today…isn't it the day my son comes home from the center? I would have sworn with how chummy you two have been it would have been you my son wanted you to pick him up? But I guess I am wrong?"

Haley pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her and stated, "For starters it's Mrs. James Scott and secondly Nathan wanted Lucas to pick him up so they could plan a little rendezvous for him and I later." Haley smirked at him and loved watching how all the pride in his face was slowly fading away.

Dan turned around away from her and then as he was leaving he turned back around and said, "Good day Mrs. James Scott."

Haley took in a deep breath as the moment with her father in law had passed. She hoped and prayed that with an ounce of hope she was right about what she just told Dan otherwise if Nathan went home all her hopes and prayers would crash.

Meanwhile Lucas loaded up Nathan's things into his car and Nathan walked out, "Alright everything is taken care of."

Lucas and Nathan got into the car and headed on their way. Lucas asked, "So you going to tell me about it or are you going to make me ask?"

Nathan looked over at Lucas and said, "I have no idea what you're mumbling about."

Lucas laughed, "Fine play it the hard way."

Nathan smirked at him and puzzled, "Got something to say big brother?"

Lucas questioned, "As a matter of a fact I was just wondering why I am picking you up and why your wife isn't?"

Nathan smirked, "Ah that question."

Lucas said, "So…"

Nathan replied, "So I wanted some time with my brother."

Lucas responded, "Come on Nate, you two have been great except this last week you have been distancing her. I guess I just don't understand why."



Nathan pressed his lips together and shifted in his seat and said, "Haley and I have been doing great and now we're getting back to reality."

Lucas arched an eyebrow at that and replied, "So what now you're just going to ditch her?"

Nathan let out some air and responded, "That's not what I said."

Lucas asked, "Then what are you saying?"

Nathan answered, "I am saying it's not going to be like how it was at the center. It's not just the two of us caught off against the world…not a fantasy land anymore."

Lucas cut in and stated, "But it could be you two against the world or more so Dan."

Nathan sighed, "Will you let me finish?" Nathan looked at Lucas and Lucas glanced at him and motioned for him to go on. "As I was saying…that I can't do the little worlds we created like we did back at the center without interruptions now, but I do want to try and create something."

Lucas was all kinds of confused now and puzzled, "What?"

Nathan replied, "I needed you to pick me up because I am setting up something for her. She has supported me through this whole ordeal with me wanting my space, and I have been grateful for that. So I want to show her that I am supported on her."

Lucas asked, "And how are you doing that?"

Nathan pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it he opened it up and said, "By this…tonight at Tric Haley James Scott is performing with Chris Keller and the Wreckers."

Lucas cocked his head to the side and questioned, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean you invited Chris here?"

Nathan stated, "I trust Haley I know she never meant to hurt me and I want her to know that I support her music."

Lucas puzzled, "So are you letting her go back on tour?"

Nathan scoffed, "Hell no…not unless I am going with her. I lost her once I won't do that again."

Lucas laughed, "There is the Nathan Scott I know. So where to then?"

Nathan stated, "I told Peyton and Brooke we would meet them at Tric."

Lucas smiled and said, "To Tric is it."


	9. Curiousity

Lucas and Nathan finally got to Tric they walked in finding out that a lot of the things they were there to help set up had already been set up. Banners and posters had been set up throughout the room with Haley's name all over them it was looking great in here. Nathan spotted Brooke and Peyton and questioned, "Did you leave anything for Luke and me to do?"

Brooke hopped off the stage and answered, "Of course we didn't P. Sawyer and I wanted all the credit for the decorating."

"Good to see the Scott brothers up and walking around" Peyton commented.

Nathan responded, "Thanks Peyton, but right now isn't about Lucas or I right now it's about Haley."

Then a voice interrupted them one that they could have dealt with never hearing again, but thanks to Nathan they would hear that squeaky and cocky voice of his. "Aww how sweet is that…gee I think I might puke."

"Look what the cat dragged in" Brooke remarked in a smart ass way.

Chris held his hand to heart like Brooke had really hurt him. Chris stated, "Brooke that really hurt me…I was hoping to have you as my personal aid tonight in more ways than one." Chris waggled his eyebrows at her while smirking at her.

Brooke replied, "I have a boyfriend."

Chris asked, "Who stole you away from me?"

Brooke laughed, "To have stolen me you would have to have me before which you never did."

"But if you want to know who her boyfriend is…it's me" Lucas pointed out.

Chris let out a big exhaled and exclaimed, "What the hell man! You Scott boys have to steal all the ladies…well there is one good thing even if though they're with you they will end up kissing me…Haley was a proven fact of that one." Nathan cringed at being reminded of that and threw Chris the meanest and dirtiest look possible…that basically read 'if he wanted to live he better shut his trap right now.' "Oh yeah sorry Nate…"

Lucas whispered to Nathan, "You sure you still want to go through with this?"

"I have too" Nathan answered.

Lucas said, "Alright you're call."

Nathan looked at Chris and questioned, "Don't you have something better to do right now?"

Chris shrugged and spoke, "I suppose there probably is, but I was just all curious what you locals you were doing in here."

"Curiosity killed the cat" Brooke smirked.



"Yes that is true my dearest Brooke, but what you don't know is satisfaction brought it back" Chris remarked. Everyone gave him that look "Alright, alright…I will leave for now, but I will see you all later tonight." With that said Chris turned and left the same way he entered.

Brooke turned back towards Nathan and asked, "Why did we have to invite him back? Couldn't we have just brought The Wreckers and leave Chris out of the picture?"

Nathan stated, "No we couldn't…I have to see in person how Haley is with him…I have to do this for my own assessment…I don't know if you all can understand that, but it's just something I have to do for myself." They all nodded at him. "Alright well if we're all set up here, Luke can I get showered and dressed at your place and then I will go get Haley?"

Lucas answered, "Absolutely let's go…see you girls later."


End file.
